Keep holding on
by Sushigirl10
Summary: When Anna gets diagnosed with AML, the Fitzgerald family have to pull together and keep holding on.
1. Saturday morning discoveries

Keep holding on

Chapter 1: Saturday morning discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Kate had been fully recovered for six months now, things were better in the Fitzgerald household, Sara was more relaxed, Jesse was more confident and happier about school, Brian was less tense and Anna... Well, Anna wasn't feeling too good.

It all started on a Saturday morning, Anna was just waking up when Sara came into her and Kate's room.

"Anna, honey, it's time to wake up..." said Sara as she removed the covers from Anna's body, Anna was lying on her back and her Pyjama top was halfway up her stomach.

Sara gasped at what she saw, there were six large bruises all over Anna's stomach.

"Brian, Kate, Jesse!" Sara screamed to her husband other two children, all three of them came running into Anna and Kate's room, they all gasped when they saw the bruise on Anna's flat, pale stomach.

Brian gently lifted Anna up and carried her outside to the car with his wife and other two children following close behind and together, they drove off to the nearest hospital.


	2. Diagnosis

Keep holding on

Chapter 2: Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

After having her blood withdrawn to be tested, Anna was lying on the examination table in Doctor Chin's office while her family were waiting in a small waiting room, waiting for the results of the blood test.

Five minutes later, Doctor Chin walked out of his office and started explaining Anna's condition and after he was done, Kate was in shock.

Kate's POV

My baby sister with Leukemia. How could this be? Anna was sitting in the doctor's office, pale and small. I also thought she was my hero, not afraid of anything, but now seeing her in the corner over there, I wasnt so sure. I knew the test results before they were done. Its time she wasn't my keeper anymore.

Anna's POV

I guess I should have seen it coming.

I mean, I grew up watching my sister living with Leukemia. Going in and out of remission. I hadn't noticed the bruises on my stomach and legs, my legs getting restless and sore. Not being able to get up in the morning for school, having my dad come in to get me up. Not eating much. And all I could think was it wouldn't be me and that it can't be me, but it is.

I start chemo on Monday. I'm not looking forward to it. I remember been scared when watching Kate when I was a kid when she had chemo. I wonder if I'll meet a cute boy here on the Children's Oncology ward like Taylor.


	3. Chemo

Keep holding on

Chapter 3: Chemo

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

A few days later, on Monday, the Fitzgeralds went to the hospital for Anna's first round of chemo, Anna never stopped squeezing Kate and Jesse's hands the whole time while the IV needle was being inserted into her arm.

While waiting for Anna to finish chemo, Jesse fished around in his backpack and found some cool comics for Anna to read.

After this happened to her, Kate never thought that she would live to see Anna develope the disease.

"You know, this isn't too bad" said Anna when she finished chemo, she got out of bed and sat down in a wheelchair and then turned to Kate."I'll race you to the nurse's desk!" With that, Kate and Anna took off, racing each other to the nurse's desk, singing along to the song that played throughout the ward.

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey  
You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts  
Tell me why we gotta stop  
I just wanna let it rock

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you you you you you

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

"Well, that was fun!" said Kate as she pushed Anna back to her hospital room and helped her baby sister back into the bed.

"Definately! I just wish I wasn't sick" said Anna, smiling at Kate.

"You know, sissy, I felt the same way when I was here" said Kate as she smiled back at Anna.

"Who wants to watch Glee?" asked Sara as she turned the TV on and put Glee on for everyone to watch.

"This is my favorite episode" said Jesse as he watched the scene of Finn, Sam and Rachel in the motel room.

"Mine too but I do feel sorry for Sam, he has to work as a pizza boy just to get the rent in on time" said Anna as she smiled at her brother.

After the episode was over, Anna fell into a peaceful sleep, her parents and Jesse decided to go home but Kate said she'd stay with Anna for the night.


End file.
